


【DickJay】Happy Friday Night

by alikaz



Series: 【DickJay】因為所以總之然後我不小心標記了我弟（ABO） [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Top Dick Grayson, dickjay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: －【Dickjay】男人的尊嚴（ABO）的後續－ 時間點是在上篇的事發生後大概幾個月的某個星期五夜晚－ 總括而言，就是記一次DickJay打炮的經過……以及其他糟糕的想法。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 【DickJay】因為所以總之然後我不小心標記了我弟（ABO） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. <上>

星期五，快活的星期五。

儘管警察的工作並沒有五天工作週這回事，但因為手頭上一宗大案剛破了，眉頭難得鬆開了點的局長，亦難得爽快地批准了迪克的連假申請。

所以，他久違地能在下班後，去酒吧過上一個歡樂時光，在迷醉的燈光、芬芳的香水、色彩斑斕的調酒包圍下，迪克如魚得水地穿梭在其中，來者不拒地談笑風生，但對於所有更進一步的活動都一一婉拒。

最後來了一名紅髮佳人，她那翠綠的眼眸叫叢林都為之失色，拘束但更覺性感的黑色高領毛衣連身裙，展露出她曼妙的身體曲線。迪克瞬間就心折了，舉著酒杯上前，然後開始閑聊、試探、跳舞、更進一步的事……原本一切順利，直至迪克的手機「叮噹」了兩聲。

「你在哪？」

訊息上沒有顯示來電人名字，甚至連來電號碼也沒有，就這麼沒頭沒腦的一句話。

迪克揚起了一邊眉。

「有事發生了？」，頭靠在迪克肩上的女人問道，塗上酒紅色甲油的指尖在迪克另一邊臂膀上彈起了琴。

「也許吧。」，迪克隨口應道，並略顯急忙地把手機塞回褲袋裏，然後雙手握著女人肩膀，動作輕柔但有力地把她從自己身上拉開，「對不起，你真的很漂亮，我真的想和你再聊聊，但我也真的、真的要走了。」，迪克嘆了口氣，皺著眉頭勾出一抹無奈的笑容：「實在很抱歉。也許下次？」

「噢，迷人的帥哥。」，紅髮女人嫣然一笑，然後在迪克的鼻前，舉起了根筆直的中指，「也許並沒有下一次了。」

她甩了甩頭髮，轉身離開去找下一個了。

迪克聳聳肩，朝她的背影再道了次歉，並再次拿出手機，回覆那條訊息：

「正在回家。」

「怎麼了？」

未幾，對方立即回覆：

「我等你。」

迪克眉頭皺了起來，試圖從這寥寥數句對話，推敲出對方的情況，並在匆匆付過酒錢後，駕車趕了回家。

*

最後，迪克在睡房中找到發訊人。

單身男人的家總是比較雜亂，睡房亦然。地上堆了些未洗的髒衣服，書桌疊著各種罐子、硬幣、文件、唱片、和各種零碎的擺設，而床上，則一左一右地放置著夏天的薄被子和冬天的羊毛被，以及今早從晾衣架上收回、但未來得及摺好放入衣櫃的衣物，但眼下，這些東西都被一個男孩給壓在身下。

迪克踮著腳步近，彎著抹他也不自知的微笑，凝視著正側身踡縮成一團地睡在他床舖上的杰森，看他的接任者在睡覺時仍皺得死緊的眉頭，看他拉上了他愛穿的紅色連帽衫的帽子，看他冷得縮成一團但雙頰卻像發燒般酡紅……等等？

迪克晃了晃杰森的肩膀，小聲地喚著男孩的名字，那比平常燙手的體溫隔著布料傳到迪克掌心。

男孩不滿地咕噥了幾聲，揉著眼睛坐了起身，然後在發了幾秒呆後，瞪向迪克，嘟起嘴抱怨：「慢死了。」

「有點事耽誤了嘛。」，迪克乾笑了幾聲，執起一旁的被子蓋到杰森身上，並扯開了話題：「你怎麼了？不舒服？想再睡一會嗎？」

男孩捏著被子搖了搖頭，仰頭親了親迪克的下巴，還是有點睡眼惺忪的藍眼瞅著迪克看，簡單地解釋說：「青春期，日子又亂了。在大宅偷偷吃了點藥，但被阿褔發現了，然後他駕飛機把我丟來這邊。」

迪克坐到床邊，一手摟過他養弟－－兼陰差陽錯地被自己標記了的年幼Omega－－的肩膀，拍了拍，然後低頭喙了一下對方不自覺地抿了起來的嘴唇，柔聲安撫道：「沒問題，我明白了。明天和後天我都休假……我們這次也可以把這事處理好的，我保證。」，說著，他又親了一下，才續說：「但我想先洗一洗澡，你介意……」

「為什麼？」，杰森圈著迪克的脖子，跨坐到他大腿上，側著頭觀察了迪克一會後，扯起了一邊嘴角，隱含嘲意地說：「你身上水果花朵大雜燴的味道還挺好聞的不是嗎？」

迪克快速地眨了好幾下眼睛，然後仔細地端詳杰森臉上的表情，揚起一邊眉，帶著點難以置信地問：「哇哦……小翅膀，你這是在吃醋嗎？」

杰森騰地紅了大半張臉，霎時間想不到反駁的話，只得瞠了大眼，藍色的眼珠骨碌骨碌地轉了一圈，然後瞇起了眼，用力地瞪著迪克，惡狠狠地低吼：「閉嘴！」

迪克投降般舉起了雙手，但臉上愈裂愈大的笑容叫杰森感到加倍煩躁，於是，剎車掣已經過熱失靈的他便朝那片嘴唇啃了上去，毫無章法地亂親一氣，逗得迪克笑得更樂了，逗貓似的撓著杰森下頷，使他加倍挫敗且不滿地咕噥了幾聲後，放緩了動作，但仍進取地嘗試著，儘管吻技還是相當生澀。

這種生澀、還有這種被需要的感覺，在迪克內心某些不太明亮的地方，滋養出詭異的滿足感，壓在心底沉沉癢癢的。

迪克右手扶著杰森的後腦，略側了下頭，把主導權拿了回來，把這場亂咬亂舔引導回親吻的軌道上，而另一隻手則一如既往地，像安撫般掃著杰森的背脊，並在兩邊肩胛骨的中間位置摩挲著打了幾個圈。

迪克暗自揚眉。

儘管隔了層棉質連帽衫，但他仍然感覺到底下有些特別的東西……一件胸罩。

兩人的嘴唇分了開來，也難免有點氣喘的迪克湊近了杰森紅得快滴出血來的耳朵，近似是親吻般呢喃：「看來有人帶了份『禮物』給我？」，說著，他探進杰森的衣衫中，食指指尖勾進背後的鈎眼扣，稍稍往後扯了一下，然後鬆開，彈力良好的背翼啪的一聲拍到杰森背上，但感覺更像拍到他的臉，使他的臉再度通紅起來。

「是因為你每次都習慣在我背脊盲摸一通，感覺像在找什麼似的…所以…就……」，杰森的聲音漸漸低了下去，到最後舌頭更是打結得什麼話都說不出來。他抿緊了唇，把心一橫地脫去上衣，露出一件白色內衣，沒有很多裝飾，只在中間有著一個小巧可愛的黑色蝴蝶結，薄薄的布料覆蓋在杰森的乳尖上。

杰森不自覺地把帽衫左扭右擰，藍眼有些惴惴不安地瞟向迪克，吶吶地問：「會弄得更奇怪嗎？」

迪克內心回想了下，自認自己並沒有任何一秒把杰森當成什麼其他人物，但無論如何，對方這種別扭而纖細的神經，確實是相當的－－

「很可愛。」，迪克把杰森抱到床上平躺後，戳了戳那隻黑色的小蝴蝶，笑著直白地讚道。

「那、那就好……」，杰森咬了咬下唇，難掩緊張地續說：「我知道……這對你而言真的是個麻煩，而你、你實際上也並非真的是個…兇手？加害者？做成這一切事件的源頭？……所以……天啊，我在說什麼。」

迪克拍了拍用雙手捂著了臉的杰森，柔著聲說：「嘿，杰伊，放鬆點，慢慢說吧，我們有著一整個夜晚好嗎？」

杰森點了點頭，深呼吸了一口後，挪開了手，「我的意思是，我不希望你以『贖罪』、『補償』的心態來和我上床。」

迪克啞了好一會兒，才難以置信地反問：「你覺得我是在『贖罪』？」

杰森因對方的表情而遲疑了一會，但還是點了點頭。

迪克指了指自己，又再指了指杰森，思索了一會後，遲疑地問：「然後、所以……你……想要令自己……吸引我多點？」

杰森的眼睛瞟向右方，點了點頭，但又搖了搖頭，最後撓著後頸說：「不…也不算是…但就……想令你不至於反感……吧？因為……你看？你還是喜歡女生多點吧？」，杰森上揚著語調，拋了個反問句給迪克，然後未等迪克作出回應，他便自顧自地說了下去：「我真的很抱歉－－雖然也不該說是抱歉，就跟聽到別人的喪事後道歉一樣，但這是一個動不動就道歉的國家－－你要和一個男的、100%平胸的Omega上床，而且不幸地這將持續最少半年的時間－－前題還是你別再alpha蟲上腦再來咬我。」

「我……」，迪克發出了一個音節後，便頓了下來，微側著頭瞇起了眼睛，像找不到詞語般，之後舔了舔唇才繼續：「我這幾個月以來，有表現得很不情願嗎？還是說你從來都並沒有滿足到，所以令你有我在消極怠工的感覺？」

杰森的眼睛骨碌骨碌地轉了一圈，不知想起了什麼，臉鰧地紅了。只見他捂著嘴低咳了一聲，故作瀟灑地聳聳肩，但抬眸一看便是迪克那滿眼擔憂、甚至有點自責（天曉得為什麼他會連這都能自責起來）的凝視，只得吶吶地低聲補充：「也沒有啦……」

迪克當堂鬆了口氣，笑著說：「那你是哪來這麼多的推測？小呆瓜。」，迪克俯下身，點了點杰森的鼻尖，然後認真地看著杰森的眼睛，「你只是……對我而言比較特別，無論用戀人、兄弟、伴侶來描述，我都覺得不能形容，而我還沒想好要如何為這關係命名－－噢天，這聽起來很不妙。」

發覺自己好像講錯了話，導致整段聽起來挺渣的迪克驚慌地擺了擺手，想叫杰森把這段對話給忘了，但杰森卻因此而鬆開眉頭，彎起了一抹微笑，「我明白你在說什麼啦，就……」

說戀人的話，他們之間不是純然的愛情。

說親人的話，他們之間卻又不單是親情。

說伴侶的話……誰知道這段因意外而生的關係能持續多久？

杰森把這些想法藏在心裏，沒有說出口，改口說：「只是不希望打耰到你。」

迪克低頭親了親杰森的額頭，像個坐在床邊唸完童話故事後，開始哄弟弟睡覺的兄長般，撫著對方的頭髮，柔著聲向杰森承諾：「從來都不會。將來也不會。」

聞言，杰森便紅著臉側過頭去，拱了幾下，蹭了蹭迪克的掌心，難得地撒嬌了一回，以代替沒臉皮道出口的謝謝和感動。


	2. <下>

杰森便紅著臉側過頭去，拱了幾下，蹭了蹭迪克的掌心，難得地撒嬌了一回，以代替沒臉皮道出口的謝謝和感動。

迪克露齒一笑，又再摸了幾下，然後便收回了手，把雙手撐到杰森頭側兩旁，「好了，讓我們專注回這隻可愛的小蝴蝶上吧。」，他戳戳杰森胸罩中間那個蝴蝶結，「你自己買，還是有人給你準備的？」

「噢，這個。」，杰森不自在地挪了挪身，「準備是阿褔準備的，但嚴格來說是B要求……就是那天震撼教育後，大概是過了一、兩天左右？他便沉著臉展示了一衣櫃的內衣，說如果我哪天胸口真的覺得很不舒服──」，他故意頓了一下，給迪克拋了一個揶揄的目光，然而正在脫去上衣的對方因衣物的遮擋，並未能接收到，「──可以穿上它們而不用感到不好意思，這只是一種貼身衣物，去保護我的身體之類。」

從高領毛衣中掙脫出來的迪克，臉色隱約有點臭了起來；他把脫下來的衣物丟到一旁，語氣有點硬梆梆地擱下一句：「他真是太貼心了。」

「可不是嘛。」，杰森訕笑了幾聲。

「謝謝熱心市民布魯斯先生。」，迪克把褲子都脫下來並用力揉成了一團，有點像在發泄般一把丟到地上。他深吸了一口氣，勉強地彎起了一抹微笑，故意誇張地抱怨：「而現在，就請別在我床上提別的男人，而且還是個會與你朝夕相對的Alpha吧。」

杰森咯咯地笑了出來，明知故問地說：「吃醋了？」，並用裹在白襪子裏的腳尖，輕輕地戳了戳迪克的胸口。

「噢，當然了。我甚至妒忌著此刻包圍著你肌膚的空氣，親愛的。」，迪克隨口像吟詩般輕聲細語著過份肉麻的話，同時一把抓著了正在搗亂的腳掌，輕輕地撓了一下足弓，那一陣痺痺的酸麻癢感像電流激得杰森忍不住抖了一下，下意識就想一腳踹到某人的俊臉上。

杰森紅著臉佯裝不耐煩地嘖了一聲，偏過頭催促道：「別磨磨蹭蹭的，我都快睡著了啦。」

迪克應了一聲「遵命」後，在男孩的腳背上印下一吻（同時讓杰森臉上的溫度上升得幾乎能煎蛋，並讓他尖叫著罵迪克「變態」，彷彿他又被迪克刷新對敦倫情趣的認知及下限），然後拉走這一隻白襪子，在光裸而溫暖的皮膚上，沿著腳背、腳踝、小腿、膝蓋－－並在脫掉杰森的短褲後－－在大腿內側一路親吻，那細細麻麻的接觸讓杰森忍不住把腳趾踡了又放，比起癢感似乎又多了點東西，但又彷彿撓不到重心去，叫人難耐而焦躁；而更要命的是，迪克的眼睛一直在注視著他，那雙迷人的藍眼此刻只裝著杰森一人。

這個時候，杰森心裏冒起了如可樂的碳酸泡泡似的想法，既是甜滋滋的，又是酸溜溜的－－他想他明白了為什麼這男人的床上總是不缺女伴。

把這點掃興的想法壓下，杰森把手環上迪克的脖子，呶著嘴抱怨：「沒聽到我說我都快睡著了嗎？」

「但我看這裡不是還挺精神的嗎？」，迪克隔著男孩特意為他穿著、與胸罩配套的可愛內褲，揉捏著底下已勃起的器官，惹得男孩驚喘了幾聲。前後兩處性器官都正不斷分泌出液體，把薄薄的絲質布料打濕，白色的內褲此刻都快成了透明，緊緊貼著皮膚，把底下粉嫩的玉莖和入口勾勒出來。

迪克把內褲拉開了一點，往內把陰莖兜在掌心中，圈著套弄了數下，同時自己的下身亦貼在男孩會陰或腿根附近不斷蹭動。呼吸微微加快的他俯下身，在杰森的耳邊問道：「喜歡我這樣摸你嗎？」

杰森不答反問：「哈……誠實會有什麼獎勵？」，水濛濛的藍眼往上抬，盯著迪克，挑釁般勾起了一邊唇角笑著。

這副表情叫迪克腦子一熱地講出了個不太「正確」的答案：「來自哥哥的疼愛？」

這個話中的背德與淫褻感，讓兩人心臟都不約而同地麻了一下，而迪克臉上那副想把舌頭吞掉的後悔樣子，則叫總愛看他吃癟的杰森想要火上加油。男孩的手輕輕地揪著迪克的髮絲，以清脆的少年嗓音，帶著惡作劇的心態，壓著笑意邊喘邊說：「喜歡……喜歡啊、喜歡你抱我，親我摸我，還有把你大、啊！雞雞用力插進來……哈啊、哈……呵呵，這樣滿足了嗎？我那變態的哥哥。」

回應杰森這番話的，是一記深吻，黏滑的舌頭貼著對方的舌面，像要把杰森的呼吸都吞掉般吻著，舌頭不斷在他口腔中巡邏，帶著不衛生的噁心與水聲嘖嘖的色情。

手上的功夫也沒閑著，依舊套弄著杰森硬梆梆的陰莖，而另一隻手，則把內褲的襠片移到一邊，然後把手指插入早就濕漉漉的後穴中。未等杰森適應好，迪克便猛地開始快速抽插，並漸加指數，惹得杰森扭著身呻吟起來，曲起的腳在床單上蹬動。

就在杰森快射出來那刻，迪克一下捏在他莖身，激得杰森發出了像噎著了般的聲音，但後方的指插卻又沒停下來，讓杰森快哭出來般叫著，指甲在迪克的背上撓了幾下，吃痛的迪克嘶了一聲，安撫般低頭連親了杰森幾下，但仍問出他方才突然想起的問題：「噓噓、別哭啦小翅膀，只是想問你點事而已－－你自己有玩過這裡嗎？」

滿臉通紅的杰森睜開他滿是淚花的眼睛，瞪了眼迪克。

「記得吧？誠實的孩子才會得到疼愛……杰伊是誠實的孩子嗎？」，迪克說。

「有、有啦！你個屌頭、操！大屌頭！又不是總是有空…輕點啦……啊！你倒、反正我還能怎麼辦啊！混蛋！別連我手指的醋都吃啦……」，杰森斷斷續續地罵著。

「好孩子。」，得到合乎心目中的答案的迪克，幾乎心滿意足地笑了起來，在杰森哭花了的臉蛋連親了幾口，同時鬆開了手讓杰森得以解放，並快速地套弄了幾下，在杰森失控的尖叫聲中，白濁的精液未幾便從鈴口噴出，同時間，迪克的指尖亦感覺到一股液體在肉徑內流出。

他把手指抽了出來，只見手指上只有一層本來Omega發情時會分泌出的透明潤滑黏液，但杰森微張的穴中，則有一股水流了出來，而且斷斷續續地湧了幾次，那清水似的液體漸漸濕了床單一大個圓形。

前射精後潮吹的杰森還在餘韻中，雙頰通紅，不斷喘著氣，雙目無神地半睜著，渾身都軟綿綿地使不上勁。迪克以還黏著分泌物的指節輕撫著杰森的臉，又揉了揉自己早已硬得發痛的陽具，把像洋娃娃般任著自己擺佈的杰森抱了起來，換了個姿勢，面對面地讓杰森坐在自己跨上，並緩緩地把柱身楔進Omega體內。

經過潤滑和擴張的後穴輕易地把整根都吃下去，回過神來的杰森把頭枕在迪克的頸窩上，手圈著對方的腰，帶著鼻音抱怨：「好漲……你把你的屌削掉兩三寸再進來……」

迪克從上到下撫著杰森的背，沒好氣地彎唇笑了聲，也懶得回應弟弟的無理取鬧，眼看杰森適應得不錯的樣子便動了起來。隨著抽插而晃動的杰森像極了投幣式的木馬，這下又開始搖搖晃晃地扭著腰，依依呀呀地叫了起來。

張著嘴喘氣的男孩勾起了一邊嘴角，大著膽子主動拉過迪克的手，放在自己的臉旁，以柔軟的黑髮蹭著對方的手，像隻糧盤空了後，搖著尾巴乖順地討好糧食來源的家貓。

迪克順從地撫摸著杰森的頭髮，並順著髮尾撫至後頸，指尖在有點紅腫、但咬痕已消退了不少的腺體上流連，像筆尖游走在重要的文字時，一遍又一遍地打著圈。杰森又把臉埋在迪克的頸窩了，紅彤彤的耳尖露在髮梢外。

兩人一直維持著這間乎於詭異與甜蜜之間的姿勢，儘管不太方便活動，但仍不約而同地不太想鬆開這個擁抱，溫暖的體溫透過緊貼的皮膚傳遞，像冬日步行在陽光底下般美好，隨交合而分泌出費洛蒙刺激著感官，秘密地傳遞著只有兩人的身體能明暸的信息。

*

完事後迪克抱著疲倦得眼皮子直打架的杰森進浴室。兩人在鏡前站定，迪克扶著搖搖欲跌的杰森，幫他把今夜從未脫開過的胸罩解開，勒了一整天的緊身衣物在少年的身體留下紅痕。迪克沿著這些紅線撫摸，最後以寛大的手掌把杰森整片胸膛都覆蓋起來。

皮肉下的心臟一下一下地跳動著，只帶著一點肌肉線條的胸部單薄得近乎平坦，既沒有富有彈力的強壯胸肌，亦沒有軟綿綿的乳房，只有著一層皮膚供人搓捏。迪克抬起眼，望進半身鏡裏已經合上了眼的弟弟，似乎已經睡著了，放鬆的小臉上帶著說不出的饜足；他把整個人的重量都往後倒向了迪克，粉嫩的嘴唇微張，偶然哼出幾聲細軟的呻吟，噴至小腹的精液黏乎乎地往下流，解開了背扣的白色胸罩要掉不掉地掛在肩頭，布料底下墊著一雙男人的手，正以指間夾著撚動杰森又硬又紅的乳頭。

迪克不禁想像起他的小翅膀懷孕後的樣子，原本粉嫩的乳頭會變得深色，奶暈擴大，一切為了讓他們的孩子看到媽媽的奶頭在哪裡；漲大的乳房會填滿現在空虛的奶罩，柔軟且充滿奶香，偶然失常的泌乳反應還會讓奶水意外地打濕布料，又或是在小寶寶吃著一邊乳頭時，另一邊亦失控地不斷漏出奶水，而迪克會願意用舌頭接著它們，前題是惱羞成怒的杰森不會打爆他的頭。

而這前題的大前題，是杰森仍是他的伴侶。

迪克心情複雜地，看著懷中年幼的Omega，甜美的信息素在過去幾個月內只有他一人能聞到，愈來愈契合的肉體像是自己一手打造出來，很多很多下流或刺激（又或是兩者兼具）的房中情趣亦全是自己一次次的交合中，逐步逐步教予杰森的。迪克感覺自己就像個果農，辛勞地把植株養大，結出豔麗而香甜的果實，然而……然而自己卻總有一天要把美好的收成交予別人？

但這不是一早說好的嗎？理查.格雷森，你只是個不小心標記到你弟的可悲Alpha養兄，而且你也清楚自己不是個願被某人某事而停在某處的人，所有人都只是同行的過客、或在遠方需久久探望一次的故地，如同沒有腳爪的鳥兒般，只懂飛翔而不懂落地，沒有樹椏能叫他永久在此築巢棲身……一夫一妻一生一世這種事，總把「旅行癖」掛嘴邊的你，確定自己真的準備好了嗎？

迪克想來想去，最後只能嘆了口氣，把對自己的煩惱懵然不知、正無愁無慮地睡得正香的杰森抱得更緊。

好吧，至少他還是小翅膀的哥哥，要是日後有人來想搶人了，他也可以明目張膽地抗議，把不識好歹又品行不良的豬頭壞對象一一趕跑……直至杰森遇上了他生命中的另一半，能確保他的小翅膀能有一段幸運美滿的婚姻，讓他不得不放手為止。

但這些總不會是在近期發生，想必會在許久許久以後的未來、甚至是杰森都比自己高上一個頭、甚至是杰森也覺得自己想要飛出去闖闖的時候，所以，珍惜當下吧、珍惜當下吧，在這段還能同行的日子。

迪克握著杰森的右手，在其手背上，緩慢地印下一吻，把各種紛擾的情感關在眼皮底下。

  
  
  
  


<完>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果忍不住在肉裏加了各種甜酸苦辣的東西（？）
> 
> 怎麼說呢……初入坑時便對迪克的世紀經典喜帖炮炸開了認知的大門，也在格雷森刊（這性感特工賣肉刊有一段時間是我上班的快樂泉源）或是夜翼刊中，充分地看到這男人如何地……「迪克」，近乎來者不拒與對每一任都情深款款；猶記得曾經在哪裡看過，迪克他對每一段感情都是認真的，溫柔的他不懂如何去拒絕別人的愛，只是他容易投入又容易抽身，move on得太輕易便顯「渣」……同時總在往前的他也許也害怕著束縛吧。
> 
> 這些東西一直記著，導致令我對DickJay的感覺很微妙……因為Jason是個需要人用力地告訴他是被愛著的，才能確定自己沒有會錯意、而且是值得被別人好好地愛著，迪克可以做到這點；但同時，容易因自小的缺愛而生的、深植靈魂的不安而對感情患得患失，也許會想裝作不在意，但底下也許是需要把對方綁在自己身邊才能肯定沒有失去對方，這份從沒充足過的安全感若無法從對方的言行中攝取，很容易便會暴走成各種負面的情緒和行動，而迪克－－恕我直言地一個有著輝煌戰積的自走炮－－是否可以給予到這份安全感？這個在我看來需要兩人許多許多的努力。
> 
> 在這種自我解讀過多的推論和構想下，最終便止筆在這個微妙的平衡中。
> 
> 再次地，希望大家喜歡這個故事，亦感激你看到這裡，若能按一下「kudos」以及幫我按幾下「likecoin」的話，我會非常感激♡
> 
> 期待與你在下個故事再見。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707959/chapters/51778768)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
